When working in hostile environments, such as are encountered in space programs and in undersea operations, there is frequently a need for a cutting implement which can cut through various items such as ropes, cables, bolts, and the like. In such circumstances it is often impossible to use the more usual cutting implements, such as a manually operated knife or a bolt cutter. For such operations what is needed is an implement which is as simple in construction and which used as little power as possible. It is also desirable, although not always essential, that the implement be adapatable for operation from a remote location, and capable of reuse without refurbishment.